


Helpless

by darth_fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jilytober2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_fangirl/pseuds/darth_fangirl
Summary: ...look into your eyes and the sky's the limitLily Evans e James Potter são escalados para os papéis de Peggy e John Laurens na grande estreia do musical Hamilton no West End e entre madrugadas de ensaio e olhares trocados no palco dois corações fazem "boom".Fanfic escrita para o dia de Musicais do Jilytober 2020.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Para quem não está familiarizado com o mundo do teatro musical (não que eu esteja muito, então desde já peço desculpas se eu tiver usado algum termo errado): o West End é como a Broadway de Londres, um lugar onde se concentram os principais teatros da região. "Hamilton: An American Musical" é um musical do Lin-Manuel Miranda que estreou no West End em 2017 (e eu espero não estar desrespeitando de forma nenhuma o cast e as pessoas envolvidas na produção dessa obra incrível com a fanfic, não é minha intenção). "Helpless" é uma das músicas e eu recomendo ouvir/assistir.
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Terceiro dia de ensaios:**

—Lily. Hey, psst, Lily!

A voz sussurrada dele ganhou um sorriso da mulher, que gesticulou para que ele viesse mais perto. Tentando ser o mais silencioso possível para não atrapalhar quem estava no palco, James Potter se posicionou ao lado dela, a fresta na cortina permitindo a entrada parcial das luzes que coloriam o cenário.

Lily suspirou totalmente encantada com a visão, ganhando um olhar carinhoso do homem. Ele nunca esqueceria como se sentiu na sua primeira produção no mundo mágico que era o West End. Era o mesmo brilho nos olhos que ele via em qualquer um que experienciava o teatro musical pela primeira vez e que ele via nas íris verdes dela agora. E, sendo sincero, James conseguia imaginar que seus próprios olhos refletiam esse encanto também. O cenário de Hamilton era realmente impressionante e James se arrepiava só de pensar que ele estava ali, fazendo parte da vinda do musical às terras inglesas e interpretando John Laurens, um dos protagonistas. Não é algo que acontece todos os dias.

Os dois permaneceram naquele confortável silêncio mais um pouco, observando como a equipe fazia os últimos ajustes do dia na estrutura de madeira e na iluminação. Quando o diretor os dispensou relembrando-os do ensaio da manhã seguinte, Lily e James caminharam pelo bastidores lado a lado, como tinham feito desde que os ensaios começaram poucos dias atrás. Eles tinham se conhecido na primeira reunião do elenco e a conexão fora instantânea- desde então eles passavam horas explorando o teatro e conversando sobre tudo, nas coxias e por mensagem (e agora mesmo, enquanto se separavam nos camarins, havia uma promessa de continuar discutindo a legitimidade de sabonetes de hotel assim que possível).

Lily sorriu para Marlene e Emme, suas duas irmãs mais velhas em cena e com quem ela dividia camarim, antes de deixar que Mary, a responsável pelos figurinos, a ajudasse a se trocar e pendurar o vestido amarelo de Peggy Schuyler na arara adequada. As quatro mulheres engataram numa conversa animada e Lily não conseguia deixar de sorrir. A experiência de estrear o musical estava sendo incrível e ela não via a hora de poder compartilhar o talento de seus colegas com uma audiência de verdade.

Ela estava acabando de arrumar seu cabelo (os fios ruivos ficavam escondidos por uma peruca e alinhá-los depois não era a tarefa mais fácil) quando a voz de Sirius Black se fez ouvir desde o outro lado da porta.

—Todas decentes, senhoritas? -Mary deu risada, se adiantando para deixá-lo passar- Nós estamos pensando em ir comer alguma coisa no bar da esquina agora, todos juntos. Vamos?

—”Nós” vulgo você está aterrorizando o resto do elenco inteiro para concordarem, aposto -Marlene provocou, ganhando uma piscada dramática enquanto o seguia para fora do camarim. Mary foi atrás, se certificando de que o homem guardaria a jaqueta magenta do figurino de Thomas Jefferson antes de ir embora (“NÃO SIRIUS, você não pode desfilar por Londres com ela, ME DEVOLVA”). 

Lily esperou por Emme, e as duas seguiram os colegas pelo frio da noite londrina (e se ela se perdeu em pensamentos sobre sabonetes e jaquetas azuis e brancas que realçavam olhos castanho-esverdeados ninguém precisava saber).

—----

**Oitavo dia de ensaios:**

Sirius Black era um cupido impaciente. Quer dizer, ele não era exatamente o cupido da situação. James Potter e Lily Evans tinham achado o caminho um para o outro sozinhos perfeitamente bem, como se eles estivessem acostumados a fazer isso em cada vida e universo paralelo que pudesse existir. _Exceto que eles não faziam nada sobre._

Eles eram como dois ímãs, atraindo o olhar do outro onde quer que estivessem, seus corpos parecendo querer contato a todo instante e demorando alguns milésimos de segundo a mais para se distanciarem. Sirius tentava imaginar se eles conseguiam enxergar as faíscas e expressões encantadas que eram tão óbvias para o resto do elenco. Ainda que, julgando pela maneira como os dois conversavam num canto do bar, sem nem lembrar de suas próprias bebidas praticamente intocadas na mesa, eles não conseguiam sair da órbita um do outro por tempo suficiente para perceber algo assim. 

E de novo, Black era um cupido impaciente. Ele se recusava a continuar assistindo os dois pombinhos corar como adolescentes se eles não iam se beijar pelos cantos como adolescentes (e tinha apostado cinco libras com Frank, da iluminação, que Lily e James estariam juntos antes da estreia- e Sirius odiava perder uma aposta).

Ele tinha tentado provocar James até que ele admitisse que sentia algo pela ruiva (mas o Potter só deu risada, nem sequer corando quando Sirius fez uma piada sobre Maria Reynolds e espadas), tinha tentado trancá-los “sem querer” no camarim de Lily enquanto ela esperava ajuda para tirar o vestido vermelho do segundo ato (e tinha encontrado os dois sentados no sofá rindo de um vídeo qualquer na internet, sem nem perceber que a porta estava esse tempo todo trancada). Sirius estava seriamente pensando em vesti-los de leão e fazer uma performance de “Nesta noite o amor chegou”.

Era a quinta noite de ensaio que a equipe do musical se reunia naquele bar após o expediente. Eles comiam e se divertiam- e fingiam que James e Lily serem deixados sozinhos era puro acaso, nem um pouco relacionado com o novo ship dos bastidores, nada a ver com o fato de que Sirius não era o único impaciente para que aquilo se desenrolasse logo. Na mesa ocupada pelos dois, James não conseguiu ignorar as batidas aceleradas do seu coração quando Lily gargalhou de uma piada dele, os cabelos ruivos brilhando como se dançassem também por aquele som.

—----

**Décimo sétimo dia de ensaios:**

_hey, hey, hey_

A cena do baile era uma das favoritas de Lily. A voz seguia o coro com facilidade enquanto ela deixava Marlene a rodopiar e o sorriso era tanto de Peggy Schuyler se divertindo numa festa como de Lily Evans se divertindo em um palco. Os vestidos, Emme cantando, a valsa modificada e, principalmente, a letra de Helpless, faziam ela se arrepiar.

_boy you got me helpless_

_look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit_

Dois giros depois ela se encontrou nos braços de James e quando ele sorriu para ela Lily soube exatamente como Eliza se sentiu ao conhecer Alexander. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados pareciam um convite para mergulhar em um novo mundo, um convite feito especialmente para ela. 

Eles dançaram sincronizados, a coreografia internalizada a perfeição deixando espaço para que eles se perdessem um no outro. 

_I’m helpless_

_down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_

Por mais profissional que ele fosse, era muito difícil para James ficar calado diante dessa cena. Seu microfone ficava desligado até o fim da música mas o de Lily não- e a proximidade deles não o permitia arriscar. Então ele colocava toda sua admiração e borboletas no estômago em cada parte do seu corpo que encostava no dela e esperava que fosse suficiente, que ela entendesse cada comentário e piada e declaração que ele gostaria de um dia fazer.

De costas para onde um dia eles teriam uma audiência, Lily piscou para ele (e James teve que se concentrar para não deixar o arrepio em sua espinha atrapalhar a coreografia). Eles se moveram para a base da escada do cenário, um preparativo para a próxima cena e um momento em que seus personagens se entretiam completamente um com o outro (Sirius diria que a arte imita a vida- ou talvez fosse o contrário).

_grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_

Aquela era a deixa deles: James puxou Lily escada acima, por onde Peggy e John deveriam desaparecer por uns segundos, deixando a cena se desenrolar abaixo deles. A ruiva riu, a mão do homem segura na sua e seu vestido amarelo deixando um rastro colorido até a coxia. 

Seguros dos futuros olhos dos espectadores eles sorriram um para o outro, contando os quase vinte segundos que tinham antes de pisar de novo no palco. E se o olhar deles se desviou para a boca alheia ao mesmo tempo, ninguém mais estava lá para ver.

_ooh, I’m helpless_

_look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit_

  
  
  


Naquela noite, pela quarta vez seguida, os dois foram sozinhos para o bar. O resto de seus colegas fingia estar muito cansado e James e Lily fingiam acreditar, assim como fingiam não saber que eles na verdade iam jantar em outro lugar para que os dois fossem obrigados a ficarem sozinhos ( _mas não era um encontro, claro_ ). Eles convenientemente não tocavam no assunto, a ideia de admitir sentimentos e sensações talvez assustadora demais, mas as conversas aleatórias e piadas internas só cresceram (e eles deviam mesmo se reconhecer de outras vidas porque Lily já não se lembrava como era não ter James por perto). E por mais bons atores que os dois fossem, eles não conseguiam disfarçar o rubor nas bochechas ou o brilhos nos olhos quando James deixava Lily na porta de casa, um beijo de boa noite depositado na testa.

—----

No vigésimo primeiro dia de ensaio, James deu um beijo de verdade em Lily na coxia, nos vinte segundos que eles tinham enquanto Eliza descrevia perfeitamente os sentimentos que corriam eufóricos dentro deles, numa energia absolutamente inesgotável.

No terceiro dia após a estreia, Sirius os pegou se beijando atrás da arara de figurinos entre uma apresentação e outra- e se depois de descobrir que eles estavam juntos há cinco dias ele correu atrás de Frank exigindo suas cinco libras de volta, nenhum dos dois parou pra ver. Afinal, eles tinham beijos nos quais se afogar.

_I’m helpless_

_down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_

**Author's Note:**

> Minha inspiração pra essa fanfic veio da Jasmine Cephas Jones e do Anthony Ramos, que se conheceram interpretando a Peggy/Maria e o John no cast original de Hamilton e hoje em dia estão noivos (até o momento que estou postando isso aqui, ansiosa pra ver as fotos do casamento)! Na cena de Helpless os dois compartilham um momento juntos e foi pensando neles dançando juntos como um casal-se-formando que eu decidi escrever esse plot. Além disso a ideia de James e Lily sendo sutilmente "abandonados" pelos colegas para acabarem saindo só os dois vem de uma outra história de amor real, de um casal de professores meus- duas das pessoas mais incríveis do mundo e que tem um relacionamento lindo demais.
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado, muito obrigada por ler! O Jilytober 2020 tá com uma fanfic mais linda que a outra, procurem o perfil no twitter (jilytoberbr) para achar as threads com os links de cada dia que vocês não vão se arrepender!


End file.
